Fear and Loathing
by iflookscouldkillyou'dbedead
Summary: After Elena chooses Stefan, what will Damon do? How will he win her back? There is a sadistic killer on the loose, who tortures his victims and inflicts immense pain. Could this be the opportunity that Damon is waiting for? delena, and klaroline in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fic I've ever written, so be gentle, but reviews are always appreciated, whether good or bad! Anyway it's about after Elena chooses Stefan, a sadistic killer, and how Damon copes with everything. It's gonna be a multi-chap eventually. This is set sort of in season 4, and before 4x06, but without Connor the hunter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I've lived a lot of different lives_

_Been different people many times_

_I live my life in bitterness_

_And fill my heart with emptiness_

The first time it happened was when Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore strolled into the mystic grill, hand in hand. Damon looked up from his flirty conversation with a young college girl, and his smirk faded into grimace. "I'll see you later," He abruptly said, and started sauntering over to his not-so favorite couple in the corner. After sitting down uncomfortably close to Elena, and grinning a sardonic grin, Stefan asked "What do you want, Damon?"

"My my. No need to get angry with me, brother. I've just come to see how your day is going. Tell me, I'd like to hear about how life is all rainbows and sunshine for you guys now!" he replied sarcastically. "Anyway, how's Elena's transition been?"

"Fine, she just hunted for the first time, and brought an elk down on her third try!" Stefan said proudly. He reached out to hold Elena's hand. Elena smiled back.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Save the lovey dovey coupley stuff for the bedroom. What do _you_ think about life as a vampire Elena?" he said, giving her one of his seductive looks.

"Oh! Well, um, I think it's great! Now I can see things so much more clearly and….." She kept going on, but Damon had quit listening. His eyes were fixed on the interlocking fingers that were on the table, and he was trying his best to keep the anger down. He was tired of being unrequitedly in love with her, but yet he could never let the feeling go. But when he was around them, rage clawed its way up from inside of him, and he started to become the former Damon Salvatore. The bitter, the empty hearted man.

"Ow!"He suddenly exclaimed, stopping Elena in mid-sentence.

"Is something wrong Damon?" Elena asked.

"Um, no. Nothing. Continue with what you were saying" he replied. _What the hell just happened? It felt like someone had stabbed me in the temple with a knife, _Damon thought. He just shook it off, and went back to angrily glaring at Stefan and Elena's hands. Elena continued talking, still not aware that Damon wasn't paying attention.

Damon couldn't bear it anymore. The expression of love on Stefan's face directed towards Elena was making him see red, his nails starting to dig into the wooden table.

"And Caroline told me that-" Damon cut Elena off by standing abruptly.

"You know what? I actually have better things to do than listening to your _perfect_ little life. Excuse me while I go get drunk." He told them.

Stefan sighed, "Damon", but Damon had already stormed off, and was headed towards the bar.

"Bourbon." Damon said to the bartender, his anger already simmering down. He turned an ear towards Elena and Stefan, listening to their conversation while he drank.

"You know Stefan, I feel bad for Damon. It seems like he's suffering. I mean, he didn't get Katherine, and he lost rose. It just seems like he never gets what he really wants." Elena commented.

"But, Elena, all Damon's done leading up to this point is the reason for that. Maybe if he had stayed the way he was when he was human, he would be able to be loved back by someone. But he changed, as do we all, and he changed into a coldhearted man." Stefan replied.

"Yeah I guess so."

Snarling, Damon turned away from the conversation. _Dammit Elena, you'll have to love me sooner or later. A safe and uneventful boyfriend isn't enough for you._ He lifted the glass to his lips. His vision jarred, and the glass slipped as the pain hit.

The glass shattered as it hit the floor, echoing across the room. Damon eyes widened as he let out a scream, a scream of unimaginable suffering, as his body convulsed, and he collapsed to the floor. He lay there, still screaming, the pain coursing through his whole body. Stefan and Elena and many others rushed towards him, wanting to know what was happening.

Stefan looked down to see blood trickling down from where Damon's hand clutched his head.

"Jesus Christ, Damon."

* * *

**Well anyway the story is just developing, and there will be Delena and some klaroline in later chapters! Hoped you liked it! R and R, if you please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I just didn't want the chapter to be sloppy. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Here's the second chapter, as requested. Enjoy **

* * *

_Wails of suffering were all that he could hear. He couldn't move himself, but he found that he was strapped upright to a wall, his wrists and ankles cut open from the pressure of the rope. He couldn't see a thing. It was as if a pitch black wall was placed directly in front of his face. All of a sudden brightness filled the world, blinding him even more than darkness ever could. Damon screamed from the pain his eyes were experiencing, he could not even save himself by shutting them. Eventually the pain faded to a dull ache, and he opened his eyes. He slammed back against the wall when he saw what was in front of him. Mangled, sliced open bodies strewn across the floor, blood splashed everywhere, and faces that still bore expressions of utter terror. Standing among all of this was man, wearing a red suit, and it seemed as if someone had poured blood on his body. He had a hollow face, yet his bleach blond hair and vibrant violet eyes had an irresistible pull. _

"_Damon Salvatore. How nice of you to give me your attention, I've been waiting for it all day," He sneered. "Well, I try to please my hosts, but sometimes they're just too much of a bore to interest me." Damon smirked as he gave his response. "I would be careful with the way you speak to me, Mr. Salvatore. Perhaps a little pain will wipe that lovely smirk off of your face." He approached Damon and held up a small kitchen knife that Damon had not noticed before. "We'll see how much you can take before you start begging me for mercy." This time it was the man who was smirking, and Damon glared at the knife, then looked back up and stared into the man's eyes in an attempt of defiance. The man then lunged and stabbed the knife into Damon's ribs in a matter of milliseconds. He then began to drag the knife slowly down to Damon's stomach, as Damon let out an ear shattering scream._

Damon was still screaming as he ventured back into the conscious world. Elena's head snapped up from her book, as Damon struggled to figure out where he was. Elena super sped over to his side, and he looked up and snarled, his eyes wild and crazed. He calmed down as the recognition that this was the girl he loved swept over him.

"Stefan, he's awake!" Elena shouted. A rustling was heard in the next room, and then a tired looking Stefan walked in. "Damon, finally. I've been through about a hundred books and spent hours on the internet trying to find out what happened. Elena and I have been taking shifts watching you. You've been screaming on and off all night," Stefan said gravely. "What…..what did happen Damon?" Elena asked. "Um, I don't know. Out of-"Damon was cut off as a wave of pain came, making him cry out and fall back down onto the bed. "It just-" He had to stop again as the pain all of a sudden tripled, this time forcing him to allow a scream to escape.

Alarmed, Stefan called out "Elena! Go call Bonnie, and Klaus. We need both of them to help us figure this out. Go, now!" Elena stumbled up from the chair she was sitting on, and super sped out of the room. Stefan took the empty chair, and gazed over at the suffering Damon. He didn't know what to do to bring an end to his brother's pain, and half of him wanted just let him suffer for eternity. But he knew Elena would never forgive him for that. Stefan couldn't help but smile at the thought of his Elena, she was so beautiful, and she was his. He was brought back to reality by Damon's shrieking, and he stood up go make himself some coffee.

Glancing back into the bedroom, he muttered "Oh Damon, what the hell is happening to you?"

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Klaus, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan entered into Damon's room. At the sound of their footsteps, Damon turned his head, his face in a sweat, and his eyes wide. As he noticed Elena, Damon's face returned to its usual sarcastic look, in an attempt to hide his moment of weakness. "Glad you all decided to join the party," Damon said derisively. Stefan just rolled his eyes. Bonnie face bore a look of disgusted annoyance, and Klaus looked impatient. Contrary to all of them, Elena looked worried.

Damon regarded her expression that was directed towards him, and he smiled, knowing she cared. "What are _you_ smiling about?" Bonnie asked. "Oh, nothing. But I'm so…_touched _at how visibly upset you are for me. It just means _so_ much." Damon replied, with a little smirk at the end. "It's fortunate for you that I lost my powers, or you would be suffering for that," Bonnie angrily said. " Alright, enough little children. Now, what was I dragged all the way here for?" Klaus broke in.

"Damon has been on the receiving end of some apparently intense pain. He's been subject to fits of constant screaming all night." Stefan said, almost skeptically. "Interesting, very very interesting." Klaus said as he slowly walked around the room. "There's another thing," Damon began. Klaus looked at him expectantly. "I dreamed last night. I was tied up to a wall, and a man was talking to me. He was short, with blond hair, and strange eyes. They were violet." Klaus stiffened as Damon uttered the last sentence. "He started to torture me near the end, and I could feel it. I could feel it! What the hell is that about?" Damon continued. "Are you all right Damon?" Elena asked. "Does it look like I'm in pain right now?" Damon responded. Elena hesitated, and then shook her head. "Well he won't be alright for much longer." Klaus said. All eyes were now fixed in his direction.

"If no action is taken, the man with violet eyes, known as Auryn in my early years, will slaughter Damon in less than a week."

* * *

**Well there it is. I know the chapter didn't really get anywhere explanation wise, but things will be told in the next chapter. I might update again on the weekend, but I've been really busy with other activities, so we'll see. Hoped you liked it! **


End file.
